


Different Sort of Way

by Star_catz1219



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: Klaus never cared for anyone but himself. Until he met Dave.Just a quick little thing I wrote when I was bored
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Different Sort of Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is just a small fic based off a prompt my friend gave me "you make me feel a different sort of way"
> 
> Warnings:  
> Swearing (its Klaus what do you expect)  
> Mentions of war  
> Mentions of drinking and smoking  
> Slight internalized homophobia from Dave

"You made me feel some different sort of way"

"What do you mean?" Dave's voice whispered, as the two talked quietly in the war bunker. Klaus took his hands in his, and took a deep breath. 

"My whole life, the only thing I ever cared about was myself. My own life, my own needs and wants, my own survival. I didn't give a shit about any one else or their problems. All I cared about was getting drunk and high and...letting it all float away."

Dave drew in a breath. He knew the other man had a lot of issues that he never talked about, but that was...that was a lot. A lot more than Dave expected from the kind, carefree man. "But…?" He prompted, hoping that this sudden openness that Klaus was showing would continue.

"But then I met you."

His breath hitched. Sure, he knew the other man was decidedly not straight, and sure, Klaus was extremely attractive, but that's not- he's not- he couldn't be, could he? "M-me?" Dave stammered, not believing that he could have such an effect on the man. "Yeah," Klaus breathed "you." A pause. Then, he spoke again.

"With you, I found something else to care about. Someone else. I-I never thought that anyone could do this to me, but shit, Dave, you managed to do it. I don't know how, but you made me care. And now that I've started to care for you, I don't think I can stop. If anything happened to you, I...I don't know what I would do."

He looked down in shame, as if any of what he said was shameful. Dave took his hand out and lifted Klaus' chin up, much to his own surprise. His thoughts were racing, this was wrong, wrong he shouldn't be doing this-

Dave told his thoughts to shut up.

He closed the gap between them, their lips connecting, and his eyes shut at the perfection of it all. After a moment, they separated, and the two looked at each other. "Good?" Dave whispered, terrified he had done something wrong. "Good." Was the response, as their lips connected once more.

What a perfect first (and second) kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr!  
> starcats1219 is my blog url
> 
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
